


I'll be always next to you

by MysteryWeb



Series: Spiderio as dogs 🐶 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dog Peter Parker, Dog Quentin Beck, Gen, He's never mentioned but Bruce Banner is there too, Peter is a corgi, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin is a German shepherd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin woke up Tony one night because Peter didn't stop whining. He never barked before, but he was really protective about his new partner.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: Spiderio as dogs 🐶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'll be always next to you

Quentin never barked. But that night, 3 the morning, he did. Tony patted him to calm him down but as soon as his hand left him, he started to bark again.

“What happened, buddy?”, Tony asked Quentin with a sleepy voice. The dog replied with a bark, again. Tony get up and followed the German shepherd to the dog bed he shared with Peter. Peter had his bed but he preferred to sleep feeling Quentin's warm body next to him. Quentin pointed down his partner and then he walked around him, worried. Tony laid down and patted Peter until he whined. Quentin stopped, paid attention to Peter, and his ears were so still that seemed to reach the roof. “Hey, Pete, you're okay?” The corgi whined again. Quentin laid down next to him, leaving Peter alone inside his bed but he touched with his nose, then he looked at Tony. “We should take him to the vet, don't ya think?”

×××

Quentin never was an anxious dog. Peter's health makes him feel anxious for the very first time.

“Hi, I'm sorry, is there a veterinarian available?”

“We're open 24/7, pal, of course we're available”, joked a man who appeared from another door. Quentin approached him and barked the same way he did earlier with Tony. “Hi, there, pal”, he greeted the dog patting his head. Quentin let him do it. He seemed a good guy, something in his voice makes him feel a little bit less anxious. “What's going on?”

“In fact”, Tony told him, “his patient is here in my arms.”

"Let me see.”

The veterinarian patted Peter, he caressed his ears and touch a little bit stronger. The dog whined, Quentin barked.

“He woke me up like this”, Tony said.

“Come with me.”

“He can come with us?”, Tony asked about Quentin.

“I think he won't stay here knowing his friend is in trouble, right?”, the veterinarian realized.

×××

Peter woke up slowly. He tried to stretch his legs but he suddenly felt something itchy. When he tried to approach one of his legs, he jolted and took a shout. Quentin, who was sleeping next to him caught his attention licking the side of his head. Peter looked at him and flapped his tail. He was about to face him but he realized something was on one of his legs. Quentin didn't let Peter took off what it was there. If the veterinarian put that on, that would make Peter to feeling good, right? Peter barked at Quentin and the dog growled. 

“Hi, buddy”, the veterinarian open the cage where the dogs were and patted Quentin's head for starters, just in case. He had noticed that he was very protective of the little corgi. Then, he approached a hand to Peter, carefully. Peter looked at Quentin, unsure about the last unknown man to touch it, but Quentin licked the man's arm so Peter let him. “You made him your buddies to get worried about you, Peter”, to hear his name made the corgi to barked. “Yeah, I know. You don't like that thing on your leg, but you need it. Now, Quentin, I'm going to tell the same to your buddy, but you have to make sure that Peter doesn't eat anything strange, okay?”

Quentin never barked, but he did. He was agreed about what the veterinarian said. But he was going to protect Peter anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I lost my ten years old buddy. I will never be like Quentin, so protective like him, but my buddy knew I did everything I could to not let him go. Anyway that doesn't make me feel useless. I was about to ask about him when I woke up today's morning.  
This aside, I hope you liked the story.
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
